wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Hold Us
Can't Hold Us Lyrics Tristan: Ay, ay, ay Good to see you, come on in, let's go Andre: Yeah, let's go Alright, alright Nathan: OK, uh, alright, OK Alright, OK Elliott: Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me Nathan with Alumni: Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway And we did it our way Sampson: Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it Chase with Tristan: And yet I'm on. Let that stage light go and shine on down Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style. Tristan with Izzy and Alumni Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing Labels out here Tristan and Andre with Alumni (Ginger and Izzy): Now they can't tell me nothing (hey, hey, ehh) We give that to the people (hey, hey, ehh) Spread it across the country Labels out here Now they can't tell me nothing (hey, hey, ehh) We give it to the people Spread it across the country Chase and Ginger: Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over Charice and Heather: So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Tristan: Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful. I grew up, really wanted gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you Izzy: Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat like you gave A little speed to a great white shark on shark week Nathan: Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne. Chase and Nathan: That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves Chase and Ginger: Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over Charice and Heather: So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Heather: So we put our hands up So we put our hands up Alumni (Tristan with Heather): Na na na na na na na na (Izzy: Hey, ehh!) (And all my people say) Na na na na na na na na (Izzy: Hey, ehh!) (And all my people say) Na na na na na na na na (Izzy: Hey, ehh!) (And all my people say) Na na na na na na na na (Izzy: Oooh!) (Izzy: Ma-ckle-more) Chase and Ginger: Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over Charice and Heather: So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Video Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs